His Treasured Possession
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: Gilgamesh considers Saber as his, and his alone, so all hell breaks lose when the ever-so-charming Lancer attempted to charm his way through Saber's Heart.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fate/Zero & Fate/Stay Night.**

* * *

**His Treasured Possession**

An elegant blue dress. A necklace encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. And a very beautiful face that made many women die with envy and the very face that has charmed countless men.

Saber is more than ready to go to the party at the Einzbern's Mansion. Her long time friends, Kiritsugu and Irisviel, invited her to celebrate the success of the Einzbern's business. And of course, Saber is a woman raised with proper etiquette that's why she can't refuse the invitation of her friends, knowing that it will be rude.

Saber then arrived at the gigantic mansion of the Einzberns and as soon as she stepped inside, Irisviel ran up to her and said, "Saber! I sure am glad that you're able to attend our party!"

Saber smiled at her and said, "Anything for my beloved friend. By the way, where's Kiritsugu?"

"Oh? He was just here a second ag—eh!" Irisviel didn't even managed to finish the sentence when Kiritsugu surprisingly appeared behind her and hugged her from the back.

"Looking for me, my love?" Kiritsugu whispered on Irisviel's ear and it is very evident by now that Irisviel couldn't help but blush at Kiritsugu's crazy antics.

Saber just rolled her eyes and jokingly said, "Geez, get a room!" They just laughed at Saber's remark.

"Well, it seems that more of our business partners are arriving. Is it okay if we excuse ourselves first?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Why yes, of course."

"Enjoy the party Saber!" Irisviel said before leaving with Kiritsugu.

Saber went to get some champagne but when she was about to take a sip she was astonished when an arm suddenly snaked around her slender waist and she felt someone's breath close to her neck.

"My, my if it isn't my beloved treasure." Someone purred close to Saber's ear. That husky voice of his was enough to send shivers down any woman's spine and because of that, Saber immediately knew who he is.

"Gil! Don't scare me like that!" She spun around and indeed saw a good-looking blonde, named Gilgamesh, in his suit that even intensifies his masculinity.

"As usual, you look very beautiful Saber. Perfect for a King like me." Gil said with a smirk on his face.

Saber just chuckled lightly and said, "I'll never get tired of you and your fancy words."

"If you'll never get tired of it then why won't you agree to my marriage proposal? I shall give you all the pleasure that this world could give. Marry me and we shall be happy forever."

Saber isn't really sure what their current status is. They've never been officially called as lovers though they act like one, due to Gil's advances. But Gil never ask her to be his girlfriend. Yes, they frequently go on dates and Saber would always be surprised at how awfully romantic Gil can be but besides the hugs, cuddles, and kisses, they weren't really in an official relationship. Which makes things more confusing for Saber because even if she loves Gil, she isn't really sure what his intentions were and why would he ask her to marry him even if they weren't really an item.

"Um I—" Saber was about to answer when they heard a cough that seems to be demanding for their, or more likely her attention.

"You must be Saber, the woman famous for her timeless beauty." A charismatic black-haired man said. Gilgamesh glared at him in order to scare him off but the man didn't even flinch.

"Indeed, I am Saber but you didn't need to flatter me that much. Who knows, I might end up believing it." Saber said with a smile. She extended her hand for a handshake but the man held her hand and kissed her porcelain skin gently, all the while staring at Saber's blue orbs. Saber was caught off guard by his actions and ended up blushing, much to Gil's dismay.

"My, you sure are a charmer." Saber commented. That comment was enough to make Gil uneasy and annoyed at the same time, causing him to grab Saber's hand away from the man and said, "Saber belongs to me and me alone. So keep your hands off her, you mongrel."

"Gil! That's very rude!" Saber reprimanded. She turned towards the man and said, "I'm very sorry for the behavior of Gil. I apologize on his behalf."

The man seems unfazed by what Gil had just said. He just smiled at Saber and said, "Don't worry, it's okay. He has not offended me in any way because it's only natural to be protective to a beautiful woman like you."

_"There he goes again with his lies. Tsk. I hope that Saber wouldn't fall for his petty tricks." _Gil thought angrily.

The man moved closer to Saber, extended his hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

A vein popped on Gil's forehead as he swatted the hand of the man asking to dance with _**his **_Saber. "I asked her first. Now will you just go somewhere else?! Your presence is not appreciated."

"You did not! And will you please stop acting like a child right now?! I can dance with whoever I want to!" Saber looked at the man and said, "Please pardon him. Now, shall we dance?" The man smiled as he took hold of Saber's hand and walked to the dance floor, leaving a very pissed Gilgamesh behind.

They started dancing to some slow song and Saber could not help but be mesmerized at the charming eyes of the man that shines like gold. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me," The man started saying, snapping Saber out of her reverie, "I'm Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, but you can call me Lancer. I've traveled all the way from the South and I believe that it is worth it, considering how beautiful you are, Arturia."

The way Lancer said Saber's name made her feel a little giddy. It sounded so pleasing to the ears that Saber wanted to hear it again and again. It's like everything he does is intended to be so charming. "I'm honestly surprised. You seem to know a lot about me."

Lancer chuckled lightly and said, "It's because I'm your admirer. I've been interested in you for a long time, Saber. You've instantly captured my heart the moment I saw you in the party of my acquaintance last year."

Saber was amazed at the confidence of Lancer. She cannot believe how straightforward he is but as the hours go by, she found herself enticed by his charms that she almost forgot all about Gilgamesh.

_"That mongrel really seems to be enjoying his little dance with MY Saber. Tsk."_ Gilgamesh thought, clearly pissed. In fact saying that he's pissed is an understatement because he is beyond pissed. If he could just rip that man to shreds then he would do it without a second thought but he fears that Saber would be mad at him for eternity if he does that. Because as impossible as it might sound, the almighty Gilgamesh is afraid of the little Saber. He would never admit it but Gilgamesh really, really loves Saber that's why he wouldn't do anything that might hurt her.

But it's also getting really, really hard for Gilgamesh to control himself. His self-control is getting thin because that man has been dancing with Saber for a long time already. And Gilgamesh isn't really fond of other guys touching what's his for a long period of time.

He isn't fond of them flirting with his Saber either.

It's fine if it is just dancing but he saw that bastard whisper something on Saber's ear while his body is awfully close to her. Gilgamesh saw Saber agree to something with a faint blush and Gilgamesh already had an idea that that is not a good sign. Heck, that man even looked at Gilgamesh with taunting eyes, it's like he's challenging him to something.

And when he saw Saber and that man go somewhere, his idea was confirmed. And he is so not liking that. But Gilgamesh is not the type to back down from a fight. A little rival only makes the hunt more fun.

"…you see Gilgamesh and I knew each other for a very long time and he even asked my hand for marriage but the confusing thing is, we're not even together."

Due to Lancer's charms, Saber couldn't help but feel that she could trust him and ended up saying her worries about her relationship with Gilgamesh. Indeed, Lancer has some feelings for Saber but because he is a gentleman, he is willing to help a woman in need.

He inched a little closer while dancing and said, "I would be honored if you would let me help you 'cause I've actually thought of something. Would you like my help? I can make him admit his true feelings."

Saber nodded instantly and was surprised when Lancer pulled her out of the dance floor. "Where are we going?" Saber asked.

"Somewhere a little more private."

Saber and Lancer ended up in the balcony. But Lancer is very sure that they weren't alone because he can sense a murderous aura somewhere. And as of now, Gilgamesh is the only one who could have a murderous intent on him. Not that Lancer is scared, anyway. He knows that Gilgamesh won't do anything stupid like that.

"Saber, I really, really love you with all my heart. I've traveled a thousand miles just to see you and now that I have you in my arms, I can't believe that I'm finally going to get a taste of those luscious lips of yours." Lancer said in a slow, seductive manner.

Saber is actually shocked because she didn't think that Lancer would be serious about his plan. She's not sure whether this plan would really work out, she's not even sure if Gilgamesh is watching, but she decided to just play along with it.

Lancer leaned down and when Saber was sure that they were really close to kissing each other's lips, someone shouted.

"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP , YOU MONGREL!"

Lancer stopped his advances and faced Gilgamesh with an arrogant smirk. "And why do I need to follow your orders?"

"Because you're nothing but trash and you should stay away from my possession unless you know what's good for you."

"Your possession? Saber clearly said to me that you have no relationship whatsoever. So why must you think that Saber belongs to you?"

_"Ouch. That hit Gil right on the spot."_ Saber thought.

"That's none of your business. Saber where heading home whether you like it or not." Gilgamesh started to pull Saber but Saber tried to resist but Gilgamesh is just too powerful. After many futile attempts, Saber just said, "Heading home where? My house?"

"No. Mine. Because you're going to live at my house starting today. Who knows if that guy might follow you to your house and do something bad."

"Lancer is not bad. You are."

Gilgamesh stopped walking and they were now at the garden at the back of the mansion. He looked at her furiously and said, "That tried to kiss you and yet I'm the one who's bad?!"

Saber looked at him with the same level of intensity and said, "YES! You're the one who's bad! At least Lancer immediately said that he has feelings for me, unlike you, who keeps beating around the bush! Stop confusing me! Stop raising my hopes up! If you love me, will you just say it! Don't just suddenly go 'Marry me! I command you to marry me!' Because I'm tired of all these mind games."

Saber was out of breath when she finally finished what she wanted to say and Gilgamesh, on the other hand, was shocked and at the same time amazed to see a Saber without her usual cool. It makes him happy to know that he makes her lose control.

All of a sudden, Gilgamesh knelt in front of Saber, pulled out a ring made up of ruby and sapphire and said, "My lovely Arturia Pendragon, I'm a stupid guy who was beating around the bush for a long time and made you so confused but I'll ask you in a proper way that you want this time. Will you marry me? Yes or yes? I love you but you know that I won't take no for an answer."

Saber is literally brimming with tears because she waited so long for Gilgamesh to finally say it directly to her that he loves her. And Saber was glad that Gilgamesh didn't treat her like she's just one of his toys.

Saber's tears freely flowed on her cheeks right now and she was so occupied in crying so Gilgamesh stood up, slid the ring on her finger and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Gilgamesh hugged Saber and they just stayed like that until Saber finally calmed herself down. "Stupid Gilgamesh. You made me wait this long just to finally make you do that and finally clear up the confusion."

Gilgamesh chuckled and said, "I've never been confused of my feelings for you right from the start."

"Then why did it took you many years just to give me a proper proposal?"

"I didn't think that you would like a proposal like this anyway. I thought that you wanted things straight and direct to the point. That's why I just jumped in to marriage."

"You really are stupid. Of course, every girl dreams of a sweet proposal you know." Saber said while punching Gil's chest playfully.

"Nobody needs a sweet proposal if you got a handsome guy like me." Gilgamesh said boastfully.

"Say that one more time and I'm calling off the marriage." Saber threatened.

"Hey wait—"

Before Gilgamesh could finish what he was saying, Saber kissed him on the lips. Gilgamesh was surprised at first because Saber rarely had the initiative to start the kiss but when Gilgamesh finally recovered, he kissed back Saber with such intensity and passion that made Saber pull away because she really needed to catch her breath.

"I…love you…" Saber said sincerely.

"I love you too Saber. I'm willing to give up everything I have just for you because you're my most treasured possession and you're the only one that I'll ever need."

They were about to kiss again when someone clapped. They looked at the direction of the sound and was surprised to see Kiritsugu and Irisviel standing there.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Kiritsugu and I are willing to help for the preparations for your wedding! I'm so happy!" Irisviel said cheerfully then walked to the both of them and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you Irisviel!" Saber said with a smile.

Kiritsugu just shook both of their hands and said, "Make sure to make lots of babies so that Ilya will have many playmates."

"Oh. You can count on that Kiritsugu. We'll make many playmates for Ilya." Gilgamesh said with a playful smirk.

Uh-oh Saber. Get ready for your honeymoon!

**THE END**


End file.
